


At the End

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [28]
Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Double Penetration"</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End

“You know the war is going very badly for us, Hogan.”

“Uhnnnn, yeah. I know.”

“I believe your sources were better than... ahhhhhrrrs have been all along.”

“All a game, Willie boy, all a game. You just have to know how to play it. And your side sucked at it. Fuck! Fuck that’s good. Yeah. Just like that. Move now.”

*smack*

“Mmffgghhh, Mmmnnhh?”

“No, keep sucking. You are doing so well.”

“Mmmmm. MmmWOOOO!”

“Careful there, Klink. Go slow, we don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

“Hard. It is so hard, when I am enjoying what I see. I like to watch you, it gives me almost as much pleasure as the other things I do with you. But I shall try.”

“Push. Yeah, just like that. All the way in. Uhhhhhhhh. Gonna miss this when I go home, miss the game, miss fucking like this. Didn’t have anything close to this back home.”

“So pretty like this. A mouth full of cock. The trousers around the ankles. The how do you say it, ass up and ready?”

“Urghhhh. Yeah, that’s right, Willie. That’s right. I agree. It is a sight to see.”

“No one else calls me Willie. Uhhhhhhhh. I quite like it. It is friendly, no?”

“Yeah, I guess so. You’re losing the rhythm there, push forward... now. Yeahhhhhhh, goood. Better.”

*Slap*

“Suck harder, or I will fuck your face very roughly.”

“You’ve gotten really good at english dirty talk there Klink.”

“Uhhhhhhnnn. Yes, I had a very good teacher. You have been very accommodating.”

*Smack*

"Though not as accommodating as the big guy here, eh? Who would have thought looking at him that... FUCK! That... ahhhhhh... he’d be made to play games like this? You like this, don’t you? You like being bent over and taken at both ends?”

“Mmmmfffnnn.”

“I did not say you could stop sucking, Shultz. You may stop when I am finished. He likes it.”

“Mmm.”

*Slap*

“This ass takes a slap like none I’ve ever seen. Ahhhh yeah. Fuck. Look at this, Willie, you can see the outline of my hand coming up.”

*slap*

“I don’t know how you manage to get in there deeply enough to find satisfaction, Hogan, I really don’t.”

“Uh, uh, uh! Because... my dick is twice as long as yours. And I know how to use it.”

“Are you going to be mean today? I do not wish to argue with you.”

“Oh, Wilhelm, we’re running out of time! Arguments are the spice that makes this all exciting. Fuck, Shultz, that was good. Rock back again big guy! Yeah, just like that.”

*Slap*

“Stop Shultz. I am done for now. I think I would like to bend Hogan over my desk and take him when he finishes with you. I think they are going to send us to prison, Hogan. When the Americans come.”

“Well, if they do, maybe I can make some arrangements for the guard detail, if you catch my drift?”

“Could you at least find a way to let me keep Shultz? He is so good at sucking cock. Aren’t you, Shultz?”

“Mmm, hhhmm. I like it very much. I will miss Colonel Hogan and his very nice long schwanz. Oh, oh, oh! Yes, please, do that more, Colonel Hogan.”

 

The End


End file.
